


好事近（上）

by Alex131



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex131/pseuds/Alex131





	好事近（上）

【巍澜】好事近

*自渡番外

*巨型OOC 有BUG

*娱乐圈ABO 孕期Play 产乳预警

 

赵云澜把Omega妊娠检测仪掉在洗手间的地上时，沈巍正在往餐桌上摆早餐。

他听见洗手间传来“吧嗒”一声，赶紧过去看。结果推开洗手间的门，便看见赵云澜穿着自己的白衬衫，后摆堪堪遮住腿根，头发乱糟糟的，手里握着一个测孕仪，上面一个小绿灯闪烁着，昭示着Omega怀孕的事实。

这一刻，沈巍的大脑突然短路了，他机械地走到赵云澜身边，盯着显示屏上的绿色闪烁灯，一言不发。赵云澜想这人是不是高兴疯了，正想说些什么，沈巍突然半跪下来，Alpha伸开手臂，小心翼翼地搂住了赵云澜的腰，将脸轻轻贴在了Omega还未隆起的腹部。

沈巍搂着赵云澜的腰，对他腹中那个还没成型的胚胎轻声说：“不许欺负你爹地，否则你出来的第一秒我就打你。”

赵云澜笑着揉揉沈巍的发顶问他：“你舍得吗？”

Alpha轻轻摇头，没有丝毫犹豫地答道：“最舍不得你。”

怀孕之后，赵云澜就成了沈巍的重点保护对象。祝红为赵云澜推了所有通告，只安心在家养胎，沈巍更是留在家里专门照顾他的生活起居，一举一动全在沈巍的掌控之下，赵云澜去洗个水果都会让沈巍拦下来。

也不怪沈巍大惊小怪，赵云澜的身体毕竟和普通Omega不大一样，性腺又受过外伤，能怀孕已经是医学奇迹了，又怎么能让他有半点闪失？沈巍甚至拉着大庆的爪子，认认真真地交代了赵云澜怀孕之后不能随便扑上去撒娇这件事，又怕大庆听不懂，严谨的Alpha用手机里的猫语翻译器给大庆翻译了一遍，赵云澜听着喵喵喵的声音，忍不住扶住了额头。

“我没那么脆弱好吗？”赵云澜忍不住抗议：“我已经怀孕三个月了，妊娠反应也退得差不多了，你也可以让我活动活动了吧？”

“不行。”沈巍义正言辞，“云澜，你现在不是一个人了，你也不想这个来之不易的孩子有什么闪失吧？我们可以去楼下散步，但是必须由我牵着你。”

行吧。沈巍一提起这个孩子有多来之不易，赵云澜就没什么话说，他知道沈巍心里紧绷的那根弦一直都没有放松下来，也就不在抗议，老老实实地服从沈巍的安排。怀孕的Omega需要Alpha长期的陪伴，这一点沈巍做的很好，他寸步不离地守着赵云澜，每天变着花样伺候着Omega的一日三餐，孕期检查和Alpha陪护课一次不落，认认真真地把怀孕不同阶段可能出现的症状、应该怎么用信息素安抚都学了一遍。

赵云澜看着课堂上正襟危坐的沈巍，觉得特别有意思，他掏出手机拍了一张沈巍的背影，发到了微博上去。

@赵云澜：认真听讲的沈同学[沈巍上课.jpg]

虽说赵云澜和沈巍没有正式公布怀孕的消息，但微博上已经有无数路透图了，着俩人不是在产科医院就是在孕婴用品店，大家基本上已经默认了赵云澜怀孕这件事。他这条微博一出来，眼尖的粉丝马上认出这是一家Alpha陪护培训中心，纷纷留言恭喜沈巍和赵云澜。于是赵云澜这条非正式的公开微博再次喜提热搜。等到沈巍下课拿着笔记本出来的时候，就看见沙发上的赵云澜捧着手机眉头微皱，见沈巍过来，Omega便抬起一张苦瓜脸对他说：“一孕傻三年这句话真的是有科学依据的。”说着，他把手机递给沈巍，不甘心地哼唧：“我这条微博应该是全娱乐圈最简单的公开文案了，我心里不平衡了。”

沈巍笑着刮了刮赵云澜的鼻尖，安慰他道：“这有什么，我再发一条不就好了，你想怎么发，就怎么发，好不好？”

赵云澜摇头：“一点儿都不好，你是他爸爸，你要用自己的方式亲自告诉大家。”

怀孕的Omega情绪及其不稳定。沈巍的笔记本上急着老师说过的这句话，此刻Alpha又在心里给这句话标上了重点号，他掏出手机删了打打了删，最终还是把微博发出去了。

@沈巍：1+1=3@赵云澜今天的沈同学也在认真听讲[爱心][Alpha陪护笔记.jpg]

沈巍这条微博发出去之后，娱乐圈的各位艺人纷纷去他俩的微博下面恭喜送礼，赵云澜沈巍公开怀孕这条热搜下面分别是#沈巍的陪护笔记#、#绝世好A沈巍#、#赵云澜沈巍恩爱集锦#、#赵云澜：我要一辈子都爱他#……曾经和两人有关的新闻都被翻了出来，营销号还专门做了两人一路走来的视频，巍澜cp一跃成为cp超话第一名，然而这一切都不是沈巍和赵云澜所关心的，他们一心扑在了那个即将到来的小生命身上。

Omega一旦怀孕后，身体中对胎儿的保护机制开始运作。赵云澜怀孕的第四个月，他变得嗜睡，食量增大，胃口也改变了很多。从前他从不喜欢吃酸，如今却偏偏喜欢吃酸甜的东西。因为怀孕，他的反应也比以前迟钝了些，有时候会呆呆的，有些反应不过来。而变化最大的就是赵云澜的胸肌，曾经锻炼出来的肌肉因为激素分泌的原因渐渐失去力量，尤其是胸部，慢慢变得丰润起来，似乎是在为了日后的哺乳做准备。

关于这一点，赵云澜有些惋惜，因为他曾为了锻炼肌肉花了很大力气，一怀孕变得丰润了不说，体内激素的分泌还让他的面部轮廓变得越来越柔和秀美。他翻着从前自己留胡子时拍的写真，对沈巍说：“我再也走不了这种风格了。”

沈巍亲了亲赵云澜的脸颊，安慰他道：“没事的，我问过医生，会恢复过来的，如果恢复不过来，你就把我这个让你怀孕的王八蛋打死好不好？”

“不好。”赵云澜拉着沈巍的手指，说：“打死你，谁给我做饭吃，谁给宝宝换尿布，谁给大庆铲猫屎啊？”

“最重要的是，打死你，我该去爱谁啊？”

赵云澜这样说着，腹中突然蹿起一阵奇异的感觉，就像是一条小鱼在肚子里轻轻地甩了一下尾巴，随即又消失的无影无踪。

“怎么了？”沈巍察觉到赵云澜的异样，赶紧紧张地伸手揽住他，问道：“你哪里不舒服？”

“没事没事。”赵云澜拉着沈巍的手，两只手一起摸上了他微微隆起的腹部，Omega笑了起来，“我刚才，好像感觉到孩子动了。”

孩子一天天长大，赵云澜的体重也慢慢增加，到了五个半月的时候，他终于有了些异样的感觉——胸部开始有胀热感，有时还带有微微的刺痛，这让赵云澜不得好眠。而更麻烦的还在后面，Omega怀孕期间会迎来一次发情期，通常在七八个月，而赵云澜还不到六个月，身体久有了点反应。

Omega身体中那一部分就这样猝不及防地被唤醒了。

这一日天还未亮，赵云澜在一团杂乱无章的梦境中醒来，他是被饿醒的，孕期的Omega总是会在不同时段被饥饿感找上门来。赵云澜最近不舒服，沈巍也没有多好过，往往是长时间守着Omega，见他睡了才敢闭眼。赵云澜看着沈巍眼下的乌青，决定自己去厨房找点儿吃的，他轻手轻脚地挪下床，披上睡衣打算去厨房煮碗面吃，结果刚走到料理台，下腹就传来一阵异样的感觉。

赵云澜把手撑在台子上，他感觉自己的内穴轻轻痉挛着，引发出一阵阵电流一般的快感，而鼠蹊部泛着鼠蹊的酸麻，颈后的性腺一跳一跳，昭示着Omega即将发情的事实。赵云澜想叫沈巍起来，可他刚想张口，后穴处突然涌出一股体液，赵云澜发出的声音都变了个调子。

沈巍条件反射一般翻身下床跑过来扶住赵云澜，Omega得到了Alpha的信息素和支撑，便再也控制不住，喘息着往沈巍怀里钻。后穴一阵阵抽搐，急不可耐地等待着沈巍的操弄，而本就酸胀的胸部也变得硬挺起来，赵云澜的身子焦躁地扭动起来，他揉着自己的乳尖，发出难耐的低吟。

“沈……巍……沈巍……”

沈巍哪里受得住赵云澜这样，好在他的理智还没有完全被情欲淹没，Alpha从柜子里拿出三支孕期Omega营养液给赵云澜喝了下去，暂时帮他补充体力。做完这一切，沈巍将他打横抱起，走进了卧室里。

-TBC-


End file.
